


Change is Always Welcomed

by writingblankspaces



Series: Flowers and Ink Verse [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Bottom Kyungsoo, Fluff and Smut, Lee Taemin is an inconsiderate roommate, M/M, Nervousness, Smut, slight 2min if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shy Jongin wants to ask his boyfriend if they can try something new in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change is Always Welcomed

Taemin didn’t even bother to knock as he opened Jongin’s door, squinting because he didn’t have his glasses or his contacts. 

“Jongin do you have toothpaste? Minho used the rest of mine last time he was here.” The outline of a body shrugged and Taemin thought about how much shorter the person’s torso was and the unfamiliar markings that decorated it. The harder he squinted, the more he realized that the person he was talking to was Kyungsoo, Jongin’s heavily tattooed boyfriend.

When he got closer, he could see the thinly veiled annoyance written on Kyungsoo’s face. He also saw the bump that was underneath the covers, suspiciously located near the man’s lap. 

The bump sighed and Jongin’s head emerged by Kyungsoo’s chest, then he glared at Taemin.

“Dude, why the hell don’t you knock?” Judging from how red and shiny Jongin’s lips were, Taemin inferred what he’d interrupted and he broke out into laughter.

“Sorry! But the toothpaste?” Jongin pointed to bathroom and Taemin shuffled to get it then waved as he shut the door behind him. “Don’t get too excited and remember to breathe through your nose! Can’t have you choking again right?”

The comment mortified Jongin and he squeezed his eyes shut, running his hands through his hair. Kyungsoo watched him with mild amusement “you told him?” 

“Starting to regret it.” 

  
A few weeks ago Jongin had gotten it in his head that he wanted to once again try something new and he got too excited. In his haste, he’d tried to do something that far surpassed his abilities and ended up choking. It hadn’t ruined the mood but it’d definitely been embarrassing to Jongin, especially when he continued to talk in a raspy voice after they’d long finished.

  
“How about we finish what we were doing?” Kyungsoo’s tone rendered the request into a soft demand. When Jongin realized, he nodded and bit his lip before he retreated back underneath the cover and continued the lazy blowjob he’d been giving. 

  
After finishing up three bouquets and putting them in the refrigerator, Jongin wandered around the shop, uselessly tidying the displays. He even took to sweeping the already clean floor and wiping down the smudge-free window.

Luhan watched him from his seat behind the register, laughing as the man moved on to cleaning the glass doors of the fridges.

“Why are you anxious-cleaning?” He finally asked when Jongin went to dust the tops of the aforementioned fridges. Jongin stopped and he stared at the man with wide eyes before he climbed off the chair. 

“I’m just bored.” But that wasn’t the reason at all. He was anxious and trust Luhan to see right through him and call him out.  

“No, you’re anxious or nervous about something,” Luhan persisted and leaned over the counter, examining Jongin’s face for the truth since the man was an open book. 

He couldn’t find his answer so he pouted and sat back into his seat with a pout. When Jongin saw that Luhan couldn’t figure out his troubles from his face, he felt a surge of relief and answered the ringing phone. The less time he had to stand idle and allow Luhan to eventually guess, the better off he was.

Never had he been so glad to take down and start preparing three large orders. It definitely took his mind off the thoughts that had been pestering him all day. 

  
“Luhan texted me, asking if you were okay. He said you seemed out of it at the shop today,” Taemin mentioned when he walked in the door, his gym bag hanging from his arm. Jongin’s looked away from the show he hadn’t been watching and shook his head, attempting to reassure his roommate that Luhan was worried for nothing.

“You sure? Minho said when you came by the deli to eat your lunch; you stared at the wall and ate your sandwich with a blank look on your face. He said you scared away some customers since you were right by the window.” 

“I was probably thinking about the big order I got before I walked in. I’m okay. Thanks, mom.” Taemin snorted at the nickname and he threw his bag at Jongin’s head. It narrowly missed and hit his shoulder instead.

“Sounds fake but whatever, just stop spacing out in public. You look weird and it’s scary,” Jongin took the moment to throw the gym bag back in the direction of his roommate. It hit Taemin square in the stomach and he doubled over with a muffled ‘umph.’ 

Instead of throwing it back towards Jongin again, the man just carried it with him to the back, probably to take a shower. 

“I’m going out by the way, so you’ll be by yourself tonight.” Jongin nodded in response and Taemin disappeared into his room. 

  
Two hours after Taemin had left and Jongin had sat through three episodes of a crime drama, he picked up his phone and called Kyungsoo. 

“Hey, what’s up?” 

“Nothing much, just cooking. What are you doing?”

“Just watching TV and Taemin is gone, so I’m bored.” 

“Want to come over?” Jongin moved the phone from his face and checked the time. It was already almost eight, but since Kyungsoo lived alone, it wouldn't be he was inconveniencing anyone. 

“Sure, I’ll put on my shoes right now.” Kyungsoo let a pleased hum echo through the phone before he told Jongin he’d see him in twenty minutes.

  
Jongin sat outside of Kyungsoo’s apartment for a few moments before he ran his hand through his hair. 

How would Kyungsoo respond to his request? 

He hadn’t felt this nervous about asking his boyfriend something since he’d bought the black panties and changed their ever evolving sex life. 

After a few more minutes of thought, he decided that he needed to go in and ask because that was really all he could do. Kyungsoo could either agree or disagree. It wouldn’t really hurt him, but he just needed to know. 

  
“That took longer than I expected. Did you run into traffic?” Jongin rattled off an excuse about being caught by all the stoplights and Kyungsoo nodded in understanding. 

“Well I cooked one of your favorites, so sit down and eat.” He sat down in his usual seat across from Kyungsoo’s favorite spot and the man sat a steaming plate of kimchi-fried rice in front of him. 

“God, I haven’t had this since I visited home,” Kyungsoo smiled and gave him a spoon. 

He didn’t even have to guess if it was good because Jongin was more than aware that Kyungsoo knew his way around the kitchen.

A few months after they’d started dating, Jongin began accompanying Taemin on his visits to the gym because Kyungsoo’s food began to get to him. Some of his jeans started to fit tighter than usual and for someone like him, who’d always been pretty slim, it prompted him to finally start exercising.

  
Jongin was halfway through his rice when he finally couldn’t take it anymore and blurted out his question. 

“Have you ever bottomed?” Kyungsoo had been mid-sentence, so he stopped and gave Jongin a curious look. His boyfriend couldn’t look him in the face out of embarrassment, so he glanced at the bright tattoos that colored both of Kyungsoo’s arms. He knew all too well that more pieces covered the man’s back and parts of his torso because he’d decided to commit them to his memory one day and traced every stroke of ink with his tongue. 

“Yes, why?” Jongin thought about his next words carefully and finally looked Kyungsoo in the face. 

“I want to try. I’ve never gotten to—” Kyungsoo didn’t even let him finish before he agreed.

“I mean it’s been a while, but sure,” Jongin’s look of relief must’ve been really obvious because Kyungsoo laughed and finished up his food before he said something else. “You weren’t worried or nervous about asking me that right?” Jongin avoided his gaze.

Kyungsoo reached for his hand and when Jongin sat his hand in the other man’s, Kyungsoo squeezed it.

“You don’t ever have to be nervous to ask me about anything Jongin. I love you and anything you ask will be answered to my best abilities. No matter the subject,” Jongin’s eyes stared at Kyungsoo with an unshed wetness and blinked quickly, trying to pretend like the man’s words hadn’t touched something deep inside of him.

He really was too sentimental and sappy. 

  
Between kisses and washing the dishes, Kyungsoo told him about his day, including the overly sensitive guy he’d had the displeasure of tattooing. 

“He cried Jongin, like he really bawled. I had to call Tao to hold him down because he insisted that we kept going and finish the tattoo. Never have I worked so hard for money,” Jongin laughed and dried off his hands. 

“I got an order for a wedding in a week. The bride plans to get married here, but she can't get here until two days before the wedding, so I have to take pictures of tentative arrangements. Not only does she want me to do the arrangements for the ceremony but also for the reception. I’ve already sent four arrangements and she’s hated all of them. I’ll have to send her more tomorrow, but I was glad that something kept me busy. I was so stressed about asking you that I cleaned the entire shop,” Kyungsoo laughed at him for the second time that night and shrugged. 

“Looks like it was just a rough day for all of us?” 

“All?”

“I heard you ran off customers at Minho’s deli because you spaced out by the window.” Jongin blushed and looked down at the floor. “If you ask me, I think you’re cute when you space out. You get this kind of lost look and you just stare at nothing.” 

“Taemin, Minho, and his customers seem to differ but that’s sweet of you,” Jongin muttered, leaning over to peck Kyungsoo on the lips. In the process, the man grabbed him and deepened their kiss. 

“Now that the dishes are clean, how about we call it night?” Jongin agreed then took off in the direction of the bedroom. Kyungsoo stared at him in disbelief then followed him. 

  
Kyungsoo took his time stripping Jongin, scraping his teeth down the man’s abdomen when he moved to slip off Jongin’s sweatpants. 

“You taste like body wash, did you already shower?” Jongin looked down and nodded, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He was already hard and as Kyungsoo breathed on his crotch, his dick twitched with interest. 

The tattooed man mouthed at Jongin’s underwear, making the cotton material stick to his skin as Jongin moved his hips. Kyungsoo started to take off Jongin’s underwear, but he stopped him and used some of his newfound strength to swap their positions. Now the shorter man was beneath him and had an entertained smirk on his face.

From there on, Jongin’s body moved on autopilot. He removed Kyungsoo’s clothes and nibbled at whatever marked skin he managed to uncover. By the time he moved to take off Kyungsoo’s shorts—which he wasn’t wearing anything under—the man’s eyes were heavily lidded with lust and he kept wetting his lips and breathing in soft huffs of air. 

Unlike the teasing that Kyungsoo had done, Jongin took Kyungsoo into his mouth without preamble. Almost immediately, Kyungsoo’s hands rose from the bed and buried themselves into Jongin’s hair. He took to yanking when he decided that Jongin wasn’t moving fast enough.

To Jongin’s satisfaction, he didn’t choke and managed to get his boyfriend’s entire length down his throat with ease. The further Jongin went, the louder Kyungsoo’s breathing got until he was panting and his hips were rising off the bed.

The drawled out moans got more frequent when he started fondling Kyungsoo’s balls and sucking in earnest while stroking what wasn’t in his mouth. 

“Jo-Jong-Jongin m’coming,” Kyungsoo warned, his thighs shaking as Jongin continued and after two or three strokes, he came in Jongin’s mouth and on his lips. Jongin stroked him through it, milking Kyungsoo for every drop. As he caught his breath, Kyungsoo watched as Jongin swallowed what was in his mouth and licked his lips. 

“You’re really good at this now,” Jongin grinned at the praise and moved to get the lube Kyungsoo kept in the nightstand.

“I guess you can say I’ve learned from my mistakes.” Jongin cracked a smile and Kyungsoo laughed before he spread his legs and made a show of beckoning Jongin between them. 

If he hadn’t been so turned on, he would’ve been entertained at the sight, especially since Kyungsoo was taking this whole situation in stride.

When Jongin started to move between Kyungsoo’s legs, the man pulled his arm and reeled him in for a kiss. For a moment, their tongues tangled and the ball of Kyungsoo’s piercing knocked gently against Jongin’s bottom teeth. When Kyungsoo broke the kiss, he grinned.

“Fuck me good Nini.” Those four words sent whatever blood was left in Jongin’s head to his dick and he gripped one of Kyungsoo’s thighs, wrenching them open wider. The force of the action surprised the older man and he scooted up.

After kissing the pale, unmarked skin of Kyungsoo’s inner thighs, Jongin traced a lubed finger around his boyfriend’s entrance and pushed inside slowly. At first, Kyungsoo tensed and Jongin took his free hand to tease and pinch at the silver barbell that went through one of Kyungsoo’s nipples.

Kyungsoo let out a moan and his body relaxed, so Jongin added another finger.

As it turned out porn may not be all that helpful at helping Jongin learn how to blow someone, but it definitely made him pretty good at locating Kyungsoo’s prostate. He scissored his fingers then held them together and crooked them upward, instantly making Kyungsoo’s calm and collected face turn to one Jongin hadn’t seen before.

He turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut while his mouth opened in pleasure. When Jongin thought about it later, he mused that it kind of looked like Kyungsoo was sneezing, but better. And hotter.

The more he probed and rubbed at the same spot, the louder Kyungsoo got and the harder Jongin watched Kyungsoo get. After a minute of two, Kyungsoo’s dick was leaking pre-come onto his stomach and he was breathing heavy.

  
Jongin slicked himself up and settled between Kyungsoo’s thighs, pushing inside of him slowly. When he was all the way to the hilt, he stopped and let Kyungsoo get used to him before he moved again. 

Everything was tight and each time Kyungsoo moaned, Jongin gained more confidence and quicken his pace. His grip on the man’s thigh slipped because his palms were sweaty but Jongin didn’t feel nervous. 

In fact out of all the emotions he felt, being nervous was now the lowest on his list. At that moment, Jongin’s top priority was not coming. He’d already been so turned on by a side of Kyungsoo that he’d never seen before, so now that he was actually inside of the man, Jongin was just about at his end.

He attempted to shut his eyes and just continued thrusting because the sight of Kyungsoo beneath him, moaning his name with his arms wrapped around his torso was pushing him closer and closer to coming. 

Then Jongin got an idea.

He pulled away from Kyungsoo, much to the man’s annoyance, and told him to get on his knees and face the wall. Once Kyungsoo did what Jongin asked, Jongin gave the base of his dick a squeeze and pressed back inside of him. 

Perhaps now that he couldn’t see Kyungsoo’s face or reactions, he might last a bit longer.

They started with Kyungsoo’s knees spread and his hands holding up his body while Jongin rolled his hips. It wasn’t an issue to hold himself over Kyungsoo, but when the man started to push back against his thrusts, Jongin gritted his teeth. He could feel his orgasm creeping back up on him with the tightness he felt in his stomach.

To quicken things, he reached around Kyungsoo’s thigh and started stroking him. The touch made the man’s hands collapse and his chest was nearly pressed into the bed as Jongin kept his pace with both his stroking and thrusting. 

Changing position to not see Kyungsoo’s face turned out to be useless because as Jongin drilled into Kyungsoo, intent on getting him to come first, Kyungsoo turned his head and whined.

“Fuck,” Jongin muttered. The sound had gone straight to Jongin’s dick. He was coming. 

The sound coincided with Jongin pressing his hips flush against the man’s ass and he felt Kyungsoo’s body tense before he shot his release on his own chest and Jongin’s fist. Jongin followed suit and spilled inside of Kyungsoo, releasing his grip on the man’s spent erection. 

When he moved away, Kyungsoo moaned at the loss and turned over. 

“Jesus Jongin,” Jongin’s eyes widened in shock then he opened his mouth to apologize. The other man seemed to sense it and he stopped him. 

“Don’t apologize. I liked it.” Jongin still wasn’t convinced and he opened his mouth to apologize for being so quiet.

“I’m so—” Kyungsoo stopped him again with a finger to his lip then replaced it with his own lips.

“I said, don’t apologize. It was good,” with those words, Kyungsoo made Jongin meet his gaze as he held his face between his hands. “The best.” The disbelief that Jongin had felt was quickly replaced with embarrassment and his cheeks flushed even darker than they already were. 

Kyungsoo opened up his arms and Jongin lay next to him, cuddling into the man’s ink decorated chest. He listened to Kyungsoo breathe for a little while then he smiled and turned his head, staring at the man. Kyungsoo stared back at him with an eyebrow raised in questioning.

“When I heard you whine, I lost it,” the statement made Kyungsoo blush and he cleared his throat. When he didn’t say anything, Jongin’s grin grew wider and he wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s torso and held the man even closer to him.

Something about being so close Kyungsoo made Jongin feel comfortable and it was easier to drift off to sleep. He found himself yawning and tearing up, Kyungsoo’s embrace loosened.

“Don’t go to sleep on me. I want another round,” Jongin’s drooping eyes flew open and looked at Kyungsoo like he’d grown two heads. 

“What?” Kyungsoo smirked at Jongin’s confusion and he moved to reach for the lube at the foot of the bed. 

“I’m going to ride you Kim Jongin.” Now Jongin’s eyes were definitely wide open. 

His entire body had been ready to sleep, but when Kyungsoo spoke, he immediately felt the beginnings of another erection. Kyungsoo felt it too and he grinned. 

It seemed that they were going to be up a bit longer than Jongin had expected. 

Not that he was complaining

**Author's Note:**

> Reading over the other stories in this verse/series, I've realized that I really like nervous and shy literal flower boy Jongin a lot. 
> 
> Also, I have no idea how many stories will be in this verse. I like it too much to leave it alone lol


End file.
